All For You
by RavenSiriusBlack
Summary: When the marauders have a new friend, she seems different from the rest of the school though. Can they survive love, anger, pain, jealousy, laughter, music and a 6th year trip to America? (Formerly The 5th Marauder is a GIRL)
1. Owls with LeTtErS?

_**Chapter 1** **Owls carrying...letters? Oo**_

**__**

_In an area around Boston, Massachusetts, there was a young girl who had no idea about how special she was. Until one day. She seemed ordinary, she went to school had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a pet cat, and was normal in every way possible. But, she believed, she believed with all her heart and soul in... magic. She was constantly discouraged by her family and peers. They all thought she was crazy. Her name was Sabrina. On her eleventh birthday (July 29th) she was laying in her room. Looking at her cat she said "Happy birthday to me." Semi sarcastically. "Yep all alone on my birthday." She said. Her little black cat cocked her head to the side and meowed as to say 'What about me?' "Haha and you, Pheobes." She said. "I guess I should get started on my summer reading, huh?" She picked up her book (it was written as a diary) 'Dear diary today I....' Her thoughts trailed off 'blah blah blah blah-blah-blah-blah' "Why can't they make an interesting summer reading book huh?" She grumbled as she went to her fairy tales "How about some magic, adventure, daring princes and brave knights, evil villains, someone with love so deep that they would give their heart life and soul for another? Dragons, Evil witches and wizards, princesses and stories like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow white, the Sword in the stone, Knights of the round table, King Arthur, the adventures of Merlin and Morgana..." after thinking of these things she sighed. "I wish I would be able to jump the border of this bleak life and into the world of the witches and wizards." She sighed again. "If only..."_

__

_Meanwhile in England a red headed green eyed girl was waiting for school to begin again, half-hoping for the same thing. Her name was Lily Evans. "I'm bored." She said to herself. "I wonder what Petunia's doing..." _

__

"_Lily have you seen any of my books?" Petunia asked her sister. _

__

"_Haven't touched them, haven't seen them..." She said not removing her gaze from the ceiling. _

__

"_You should really be getting ready for school." Her sister said. "Yes I know." Lily said "I am actually hoping, it's quite silly actually, that I won't have to go back. That someone from another world will take me from my boring life and sweep me off my feet into their magical one..." _

__

"_Lily don't be silly!" Petunia said "There is no such thing as magic! Really it's crazy. Come on. Well when you are ready to come back to reality I'll be downstairs." She said somewhat exasperatedly and somewhat hotly._

__

"_She can be such a close-minded idiot sometimes..." Lily said to herself. "I know it's unlikely but still there is a possibility of magi-"She was cut off by an owl sweeping in her window. "Hmmm? A... letter?" This owl had a letter attached to it._

__

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be expected to be on Platform 9 and ¾ on the 1st of September. You will need books and supplies that can be found in Diagon alley in London which are listed on the following pages. There is also the option of bringing a pet cat, rat, frog/toad or owl. Now please go to the following pages for your list of books and supplies._

_Signed_

_Minerva McGonigal deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

__

"_Wow." She said after reading it over again "I actually got my wish."_

__

_Elsewhere in England a girl named Jane with curly brown hair and blue eyes was watching her large furry cat play with its tail and then switch and watch flecks of dust floating through the air... back to his tail... then to dust... tail... dust. "This is pathetic." She said throwing her hands up in the air. "I might as well be in school listening to teachers meaningless babble! Well it's not exactly meaningless, but no one pays attention, and it's just... blah! It's so frustrating! I don't want to go back to school but I do want to have something to do, and its so bori- look at me I'm talking to myself!!! I must be going insane!!!" She went to sit at her desk and let her head fall onto the desk 'I'm-so-bored!' she thought. Then an owl came in through an open window. "AKKK!" then she mumbled "crazy rabid owls. WHAT THE-?" There was a letter on its leg. "Okay." She took the letter off its leg and it flew out of the window._

__

_Dear Ms. Brown,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be expected to be on Platform 9 and ¾ on the 1st of September. You will need books and supplies that can be found in Diagon alley in London which are listed on the following pages. There is also the option of bringing a pet cat, rat, frog/toad or owl. Now please go to the following pages for your list of books and supplies._

_Signed_

_Minerva McGonigal deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

"_This is so awesome!" She yelled._

__

_Back in Boston Sabrina was gazing at the ceiling. "Boredom." She said to herself. "Exasperating, sleepy boredom." An owl flew in to her bedroom window carrying a letter. "Wha-?"  
  
Dear Miss Sabrina Halloway,  
Although this is extremely unorthodox for Hogwarts we have heard of you and believe you have great potential as a witch. Thus for the first time ever we at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry have agreed to accept an American student. You will receive transportation to Hogwarts by some of the best staff here to make sure you arrive safely. You are expected to arrive at Platform 9 and 3/4 on September the first at the king's cross station. Now if you would please, attached there are a list of books and supplies you will need for school.  
Congratulations on being the first American to attend Hogwarts,  
Deputy-Head Mistress, Professor Minerva McGonigal_

__

"_YES, YES, YES!!!!! IM GOING TO A MAGICAL SCHOOL IN ENGLAND!!!!!" _

__

"_JAMES!" Mrs. Potter yelled. _

__

"_Yeah mum?" James said _

__

"_Your school letter is here." She said. _

__

"_Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna write Sirius mum." _

__

"_Okay." Said Mrs.Potter_

__

_  
Hey Mate!_

_You got your school supplies yet? If not want to get them with Remus on the same day? Before school get together? Mischief making? Let me know!_

_James_

__

"_Hmm... I think that's good enough..." he said sounding satisfied with himself. "Yes this is plenty good!" He walked over to his owl. "Here now take this directly to Sirius." He told the owl as it fluttered out of the window._

__

"_But, mum, what if they don't accept me at Hogwarts?" Remus asked nervously_

__

"_Dumbledore is a good man Remus, he'll accept you." Said Mrs. Lupin_

__

"_But." _

__

"_Don't fret Remus, ah! Here is your supplies list now!"_

__

"_Phew..."_

__

"_I told you Remus, see you'll be able to go to a wizard's school after all!" _

__

"_I'm going to write James."_

__

"_What about Sirius?"_

__

"_I'm certain he has already written him."_

__

"_Okay dear."_

__

_Dear James,_

_When do you want to get your supplies? Have you already written to Sirius? Please send a letter back with my owl. When you get a specified date please tell me._

_Your friend,_

_Remus Lupin_

__

"_Hmmm... what's this. AH Remus has sent me an owl!." _

__

"_SIRIUS!" Yelled Mrs. Black, up the stairs._

__

__

"Mum, I'm right here." Sirius responded

"_Well here is your supplies list."_

__

"_Thank you."_

__

"_Have you seen your brother?"_

"_He's bothering the house elf again."_

"_Alright dear, thank you."_

__

_Sirius walked up the stairs into his room. "OY! Hey, Psyche, James send you with a letter or just dropping __by?" he said jokingly "thank you._

__

_Hey Mate!_

_You got your school supplies yet? If not want to get them with Remus on the same day? Before school get together? Mischief making? Let me know!_

_James_

__

_OY!,_

_James how about the..._

"_REGULUS!" Sirius said stopping his letter._

"_Yes Sirius"_

"_Pick a number between one and 30."_

"_Uhhh. How about 15?"_

"_Thank you! You may leave." Sirius continued his letter_

__

_James how about the fifteenth of August?_

"_Okay" James said "OY!" His owl nearly took his head off swooping in the window. "Response from __Sirius." _

__

_OY!,_

_James how about the fifteenth of August?_

_Sirius_

__

_Sirius,_

_Sounds great, let me check with Remus._

_James_

"_Take this back to Sirius, Psyche."_

__

_Remus,_

_How about the fifteenth of August? Works for me and Sirius._

_James_

"_Okay now take this to Remus." The two owls flew out of the window. _

"_Ah you're back." Remus said to his owl. "Letter from James?"_

__

__

_Remus,_

_How about the fifteenth of August? Works for me and Sirius._

_James_

__

__

_James, _

_The Fifteenth works for me!_

_Remus_

"_Now would you please take this to James?" he said tying the letter to the owl's leg and it flew off_

"_Psyche is back." Said Sirius_

__

__

_Sirius,_

_Sounds great let me check with Remus._

_James_

__

__

_Sirius took out some more parchment._

__

__

_James,_

_Let me know what's going on with him!_

_Sirius_

"_Ah you two back, so soon?" Said James looking at the owls._

__

__

_James, _

_The Fifteenth works for me!_

_Remus_

__

__

_James,_

_Let me know what's going on with him!_

_Sirius_

__

__

_Remus,_

_Great! Meet you there!_

_James_

__

__

_Sirius,_

_He can make it_

_James_

"_Okay guys last letters, promise." James said to the owls. "I think I'm gonna take a mid afternoon nap while I still can."_

__

_A/N: Review please!!!_


	2. 3 Muggleborns crash in diagon alley and ...

**_Chapter 2; 3 Muggle-Borns crash in Diagon alley._**

About 16 days later Sabrina had gotten to England and a Room in the Leaky cauldron to stay in until school started. Since she had already gotten her school supplies she decided to wander the streets and check out her surroundings. "This is so COOL!" she said. Then she blasted her headphones (they had headphones in the 70's right??? Oh well here they do!!!) because she was tired of being glared at for 'Eavesdropping' well, can you blame her she hadn't heard of half of these words, she couldn't help but stare. She walked on not paying attention.

Jane was finished getting her supplies and, was also, looking at all these amazing things she has never seen before. "All these things, so, so different, but not bad different, good different!" she said to herself "These things all are so nice..." and she walked on... not paying attention. (Wonder what I could do with this... -)

"Lily, do you want to go now that we have your things?" Mrs. Evans asked

"No, not yet at least, I want to know more about this place." She said awestruck

"Okay, I'll see you later dear."

"Bye mum." Lily said as she walked on caught up in her thoughts not paying attention (hmmm...) until- CHA-BANG!!!

"OH, I'M SORRY!!!" Yelled the first girl, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes (cough it's Sabrina for you twits who WERENT PAYING ATTENTION IN THE FIRST CHAPTER cough)

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" said the second girl she also had blue eyes but her hair was curly and brown (cough this one is Jane for you dummies who WERENT PAYING ATTENTION IN THE FIRST CHAPTER cough)

"It's okay, really." Said Lily

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YO- duh!!!" she took her headphones and placed them around her neck. "Sorry... heh heh! Music. Shouldn't be blasting it but I am so tired of being glared at for 'Eavesdropping' is it really eaves dropping if I have NO clue what these words mean???"

"Yeah, what's a muggle?" the second girl said.

"And who's 'Dumbledore'?" Lily said, but a group of passing witches and wizards passed and heard her. Some glared, a few looked at her as if she was mentally challenged-or just mental; one whispered to another it sounded like she said 'first year' and 'muggle-born' and the other witch nodded and stopped staring.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN!?" the first girl said sounding frustrated. "I have had to put up with this for the past 2 weeks." Now her voice was exasperated.

"Wait- what do you mean by 'two weeks'?" Lily said.

"Ah, you couldn't tell by my not-from-England-accent, I'm from America." She said.

"You mean... you don't live in England?" the second girl said.

"Well... If I am from America then how could I live in England and I REFUSE to explain any more-"the first girl said, cut off by the second girl.

"WHAT!? Why?"

"I didn't finish, until we are all properly aquatinted, my name's Sabrina."

"Jane, nice to meet you Sabrina."

"My name is Lily."

"Okay, so, it's great to meet both of you! Alright so I live in an area around Boston and Salem in Massachusetts, it's on the East-Coast of the US. So I was minding my own business and I got a letter and it said something like 'It's highly unusual but you are the first American accepted at Hogwarts' or something like that. Well some people 'escorted' me here, they told me to grab an old boot, I looked at them like they were crazy and they said, 'It's a portkey' and I said 'But, it's an old boot my grandfather can get one out of the lake any day he wants.' And they told me to grab it so I did and that got me a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Then I got my supplies and have been walking around for **ages** and this has been the most boring couple weeks of my life, but I prefer this to school any day, and you know what?"

"What?" said Lily and Jane in union.

"I am really glad I didn't do my summer reading." Both girls got the giggles but coming back to her senses Lily asked another question.

"But, aren't there other schools?"  
"I suppose."  
"Then why are you at this one, why so far away from your home?" Jane asked

"I dunno, maybe I was too utterly insane for those schools." She said and after that she crossed her eyes stuck her tong out of the corner of her mouth put her hand in her jacket doing the classic 'crazy Napoleon style' gag and doing the crazy sign by her ear. The other two girls started laughing.

"You-hahaha-are-hahahaha-so-hahaha-funny!!!!!" Jane said Lily opened her mouth to speak but she leaned over and clutched her stomach, she was laughing that hard.

"Was it that funny? I know I can be funny, but THAT funny? Well anyways, you guys want to sit on the train together?"  
"Sure."

"Of course!"

"Meet you there!"

After they all left James, Sirius, and Remus were walking down Diagon alley where they ran into, and James did that quite literally, a short, chubby, blonde-(A/N: not to mention, fat, evil, balding, ugly, gross, dirty, looking like a rat, and also ratlike, evil, manipulative, traitor. Thank you now back to the story)-boy.

"OY!!!" James shouted "Watch where you're going!"

"James, give him a break, it was an accident." He said and then added in a mumble "Plus, you're not incurably innocent either." Sirius must have heard the last part because he started laughing even harder than when James fell over. (into a puddle)

James eyeballed Sirius not knowing what he was laughing about. "Well... My name's James, yours?"

"M-me? M-my name's Peter, I-I'm sorry."

"S'okay. If James walked into a street lamp he'd pick a fight with it. My name's Sirius."  
"HEY!!!"  
"Sorry, It's true mate."

"He's got a point their James. My name's Remus."

"Hey guys, why don't we have Peter sit with us on the train?" James asked.

"Fine with me." Sirius Replied.

"Moi aussi." Remus said

"In English,_ **please**."_ James and Sirius said in union.

"Me too." Remus said.

"Okay." Peter said.


	3. The train ride

__

**_Chapter 3- The Train Ride_**

"JANE!!! LILY!!!" Sabrina jumped up and down waving her arm in the air and ran over to them.

"SABRINA!!!" Jane and Lily yelled back.

"Woah... You've got a big cat." Jane Said.

"What... Oh no. I've just got a big carrier." Sabrina said.

"Oh." Jane said.

"It's so great to see you again!" Lily said.

"I'll race you two to the train!" Sabrina said.

The three girls ran to where platforms nine and ten met.

"This is a great predicament, where is Platform 9 and ¾?" Lily said.

"Yeah I know." Jane said.

"Uhhh guys... I can't stop!!!" Sabrina had jumped up on the cart under the handles (we've all done it on shopping carts, admit it!!!) and couldn't jump off. Jane and Lily both closed their eyes waiting for the crash but for some reason they looked at her the second of the crash. But she went through the wall.

"Well, there's platform 9 and ¾."Jane said, and then she and Lily ran in to catch Sabrina.

Sabrina, not going as fast as she was managed to jump off and dig her heels into the ground to stop herself. "Woah... Adrenaline rush. Good thing I'm an adrenaline junkie. Good thing No one saw me, wouldn't like to look crazy for my first time in Europe."

"You okay?" Lily asked

"Fine. Just a little shaky, C'Mon, before all the carts fill up." She said.

Later the three girls couldn't find a cart that wasn't full.

"Oh no." Jane said. "They're all full!"

"Mmmmmmm...." Said Sabrina scanning the train. "No they aren't!!! There's one back there!" Lily was a little hesitant "Come ON Lily."

"Yes, It's not like anyone's gonna bite you." Said Jane grabbing one arm while Sabrina grabbed the other one and helped almost dragging her to the cart.

"I really have a weird feeling about this..." she said walking along with the other two, just not as fast.

When they got to the cart there were four boys there two of them had raven hair, but one had a shorter cleaner cut hairstyle with brown eyes and glasses the other had longer messier hair and bright blue eyes (le sigh girlie blink blink blink). The other boy with brown eyes had an auburn (reddish brown) hair and the last boy had gray/green/blue (eeeeewww) eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Hello, mind if we sit here?" Sabrina asked.

"Well do you really think we'd say no to three girls as beautiful as you?" The boy with glasses said. "By the way my name is James Potter." (He's already learning his 'charm' at eleven years old... XD) Lily did not look pleased.

"Please excuse James, he can be a bit of a git at times." Said the (A/N: unbelievably cute, hot, and wonderful) boy with blue eyes (A/N: that you could just drown in) and black hair (A/N: hmmm... can't think of anything.) "My name is Sirius Black."

"Yes, well Sirius you can be just as bad as James at times."

"Oh shut it Remus!"

"My name is Remus Lupin. It's very nice to meet you"

The blonde boy looked stunned.

"Well, be a gentleman, Peter! Introduce yourself!" Sirius said.

"P-pretty g-g-girls..." Peter stuttered.

"Ugh... Excuse him... His name is Peter Petigrew, and I suppose he gets scared around girls..." James said.

"Hahaha. S'okay, it's actually better than the greeting I got in kindergarten when I tried to 'make nice' with the boys, what was it... oh yeah 'you're a stupid girl get away from us because you have cewties.' Not as sweet as the greeting I got from Peter, or even James. My name is Sabrina Halloway."

"My name is Jane Brown. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lily." Sounding as if she was on the fence about these boys.

"So, how long have you known you were wizards?" Jane asked

They boys looked at each other and in union said "All our lives."

"We only found out about a month ago." Sabrina said.

"Ah, hanging around with mudbloods are we cousin?" An extremely ugly girl with greasy tangled but curly hair. "Sirius, are you really going to besmirch the Black family name?"

"Oh shove it Bellatrix! Don't even start Narcisa. Who's your new friend, she's rotten no doubt." He said indicating to the other girl with disgusting almost white blonde hair.

"My name is Maria Salem," she said coldly then looked at Sirius starry eyed "I hope to see you in Slytheryin."

"Really, wow, well I really hope I don't get in Slytheryin, and now I will jump off the castle roof if I do because I would hate having to share a house with a girl like you. Or either of my cousins who would say something so horrible to one of my new friends. Now please get away from me and out of my sight before I vomit all over myself not only from the fact that you used waaaaaay to much bleach in your hair and it's almost green but because of your foul mouths and manners. Good bye."

The only people who weren't laughing were Lily (who was barley suppressing a giggle) Narcissa, Bellatirix, and Maria, who stormed off (Maria still starry eyed the bumbling idiot XP!!!)

"Oh dear god-hahahahaha-you are GOOD!!!" Sabrina said.

"Yeah well, my family, they aren't the best people. Hey do you play guitar?"

"Hmmm... wha? Oh yes." She grabbed the guitar case and open it up to reveal a sparkly pink guitar ( piiiiiiink!!! Yaaaaaaay!!!) And started to play the tune from Pieces of Me (I'm borrowing the song- ASHLEE WASN'T BORN YET AND IT'S HERS I ADMIT IT!!!! I CANT WRITE SONGS!!! So, I'll borrow them and give people credit.)

"Woah... that's-"Sirius began.

"GREAT!!!" Of all people-Remus yelled. (Remus... yelling Hahaha!!! XD)

"Yes well I need some lyrics. I can't think of any. . "

"You'll get inspiration somewhere. I have the utmost confidence in you!" Sirius said.

"We should get changed, we're almost there." Lily said

They all got changed and headed to the lake where they heard 'Fir's years! Fir's years this way please!' And got in a boat. They got off at the other side of the lake and headed to the castle.

A/N: Hi!!! How was that chappie??? Review!

PS! Maria, yeah she's real, yep, hair and everything and yes she really is that big of a git and has tortured me science kindergarten... yep that's Maria for you XP I dislike her very much. Grrrrr... me no like you shortie!!! (She's like two feet tall, and thirteen... hahahahaha!)


	4. The sorting of the students!

**_The 5th Marauder... is a GiRl!?_**

I here by proclaim any recognizable material belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling of Scotland- Meaning- It's not mine!

_Chapter 4 The Sorting_

When they got inside they were greeted by an old woman with grayinghair. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonnagal, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Momentarily you will be sorted into four different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytheryin. Please come this way." The students gathered in the hallway all keeping an ear out for their names, they were too scared to hear anyone else's, Sabrina actually wasn't scared, but she did look around the room listening for her friends names. Sirius Jumped when he heard "Black, Bellatrix" then again when he heard "Black, Narcissa". Then he heard "Black, Sirius" And walked up to the hat. _'**Another** Black??? Well you must be the 'white' sheep of your family haha I made a funny! Well back to business, you are different from your family, you aren't as 'pure blood oriented' as them nor as cunning, I know where you belong.' _"GRYFFINDOR!" More students names were called and then "Brown, Jane." _'Ah feisty one here, but brave none the less! You would sacrifice yourself if it meant saving your friends, you may not know it now but you will grow into a brave young woman, I know what your thinking 'I'm not brave.' You are though, and I know exactly where to put you!' _"GRYFFINDOR!" Several more minutes passed before "Evans, Lily." Was called _'Ah you are smart, a very clever girl, no no no, not Ravenclaw though, you face great perils and danger with a brave face, you would rather be safe than hurt though, a completely understandable feeling, but nonetheless you belong in...' _"GRYFFINDOR!" Another few minutes and then "Hallowel, Sabrina." Was called.

"Wish me luck!" she said.

'Ah you are very kind, kind indeed! Hufflepuff, maybe? Hmmm I need some more time to see. Smart too, but you are a little bit too... how shall I say this... hyper... no, erm crazy, forgive me. Slytheryin no, no you could never survive in that house. I know...' "GRYFFINDOR!" In several minutes "Lupin, Remus." Was called 'Calm down my boy, I know that you're a little apprehensive about being a werewolf' Remus' eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath. 'Yes there is **nothing** in your head that the sorting hat can't see. I have made my decision...' "GRYFFINDOR!" then after a string of names "Potter, James." Was called and he was on the stool. 'Ah a little trouble maker are we? But you face problems with seriousness... I know...' "GRYFFINDOR!" Soon after "Petigrew, Peter." Was called and he waited. 'I am almost certain where you belong,' "GRYFFINDOR!"

After the sorting was finished they Ate their dinner and went to the common rooms. (The password was 'transfigured teabags') And most of the first years went to directly to sleep, It had been a long day.

Authoress note!!!

**Raven A. Star:** HI!!! Ah my bestest buddie! glad you like!!!!

**Eyes of Emerald:** Tee hee... yes I do like him, sorry for the a/n's, but, DONT HAVE A GOOSE! just kidding! hahaha if you arent my good friend here READ HER STORY!!! IT FRIKIN ROX!!!!

**Darklady 101:** Glad you like!! I've added you to my friends list so you can read any... whispers previews i may put in my lj. I have updated! smile!

**The nice men in white coats who gaurd the rubber rooms: **Thank you for teaching me to run so fast, (reveiwers: if you reveiw i can stay away from the nice men) it has really helped me in gym.

Nice men: GET HER!!!!

Me: AKKKK RUN!!!!! Thank you for reviewing!


	5. First day and hypereactive students befo...

**_The 5th Marauder_**

I here by proclaim any recognizable material belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling of Scotland- Meaning- It's not mine!

**Chapter 5; The First Encounter**

A/N: OMG NOOOOO THE ANTS GOT PRONGS THE ANTS ATE PRONGS sobbing hysterically not prongs no, no, no, nooooo not prongs.... EAT SNAPE INSTEAD HE'S GREASY LIKE McDONALDS!!!! For a full reason of this go to my Live Journal located on the homepage in my bio... THE NICE MEN IN WHITE COATS ARE AFTER ME!!!!! THEY WANT TO TAKE ME TO THE RUBBER ROOM!!!! START THE STORY WHILE I RUN!!!!!!

"First class is potions, with Slytheryin then transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then history of magic with Ravenclaw, then Herbology with the Hufflepuff then Slytheryin in charms-" Lily began.

"ARE THEY LUCKY CHARMS!?" Sabrina said she had been hyper all morning. She realized this and said. "I'm hyper before I eat." Then she ate some pancakes and was less bouncy. "Continue please."

"Then Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytheryin." Lily said.

"Ah they give us the worst first... urgh." James said.

"What are you dimwits talking about?" Lily asked.

"Lily..." Sabrina said "it's not dimwits its dimtwits" she said looking at her breakfast, James gave her a look "oh sorry James."

"Well we have Professor Dirus first." James said "he's the head of Slytheryin."

Sabrina was making up stupid song lyrics out of bordem "Dance, dance, dance until you wet your pants.... DANCE! Um... erm... well dance and pants rhyme, and stupid songs help me make good ones so... um... cough erm... Will you look at that dude over there picking his nose!?" She said pointing to someone at another table.

She back hand sprung all the way to the next class stopping occasionally to dance and jump up and down to music that wasn't there until the boys caught up.

"How do you wake up so early and have all that energy?" Sirius gaped at her.

"The question is," Said Rita Skeeter a girl from Hufflepuff passing by "What is she taking that makes her so hyper?"

"Oh," Said Sabrina, rolling with the punches "that would be a mix of sugar, chocolate, carbs, and adrenaline from thrills like rides and horror movies, even horrific sounds such as your voices, and those scary masks your wearing, oh wait are those your faces?" The boys sniggered about five feet away, and two girls walked up to her.

"Hi," said the first one she had long blonde hair, not as long as Sabrina's whose hair went to about her shins, hers only went to her shoulders. She had blue eyes. "that was, so funny!"

"I know!" Said the second girl with red hair down to her waist and blue eyes too. "They probably had it coming, we heard them talking about people they didn't even know last knight."

"My name is Molly." Said the first girl.

"And my name's Allie!" Said the second girl.

"And," Molly said

"Aren't" Allie said

"They" Molly said

"CUTE!?" the two giggling girls said in union pointing at James and Sirius.

"Well," Sabrina said "they are nice, two of my 7 best friends in fact. "

"You know them?" Allie asked.

"You talk to them?" Molly said

"Yep, know the best place ever?"

"No where?"

"THE BRONX!!!!"

"The Bronx?"

"Of NYC! Le DUH!"

"Wha-" their conversation was cut short by Professor Dirus (Fyi- Dirus means cruel or mean in the Latin!) slamming the door to the dungeon open.

"In." He grumbled. "You," He said to Sabrina, "Your shoelaces,"

"D' you like them?" She said staring at her bright pink laces.

"No, ten points from Gryffindor." Sabrina's eyes started to well up with tears as she walked into the classroom, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus glared at him as they entered the classroom.

"I told you he was terrible Lily." James hissed at her.

Class was not much better than the start, Dirus picking out Sabrina from the crowd to pick on her out of the crowd. And he assigned a potion to make hair turn the person's favorite color for several hours and then turn back, he told the class to pay attention or he'd test it on Sabrina's hair by chopping most of it off until it was 'normal' length. She was in tears by the end of the lesson. (franticly holding her hair behind her and running a hand through it.)But by the time class ended every last Gryffindor was glaring at him.

"It's only because she's American, and in Gryffindor, I doubt he would have been half as horrible to her if she was in Slytheryin." One of the passing students said. As soon as she was on the Transfiguration floor she was back to herself.

"I just can't believe that I cried."  
"Erm, Sabs, he threatened to chop your hair off, It's completely understandable that you cried." Jane said.

The girls sat down together and waited for class to start. It was fairly interesting class, they learned the basics of the class. History of magic was boring, it was hard to stay awake even for Sabrina. Charms class was fun by all standards. Sabrina had made her feather float and was zooming it all around the room for fun and shaking it back and forth under random people's noses. Peter blew his feather up. Sabrina, had gotten bored with just annoying people and had found out how to make her feather spit out a pink glow and had taken to drawing shapes in the class and even write words like. "WHEEEE!!!!! ZOOM!" and "Professor Dirus is EBIL!!! MUAHAHAHA!" She had gotten an A for that lesson for the fact that she had not only amused Professor Flitwick with her antics but had shown 'great promise' in charms. Defense against the Dark arts seemed like a fun class, the teacher talked about what he was hoping to do in practical lessons but everyone had to do their homework first, theory lessons had to be completely understood before attempting anything.

After class a few Slytheryins walked by and said "Watch out, snip, snip!" and did a scissors motion towards her hair.

"Come off it Snape!" Sirius said, "git..."

"Yes Severus, don't taunt such a beauty." Said a boy with white blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Oh shove it Malfoy! You're a git too." Said James. And the 5 of them walked off without another word.

That night most of the Gryffindor house had heard what happened in first year potions and was enraged. Most told Sabrina that Fluent was 'Just a big git and to ignore him.' She said she'd take the advice, if avoided him in the corridors until lessons, even then she sat in a dark corner in the back so she wouldn't be seen and take good notes and she was likely to pass with flying colors.

A/N: HEY YA'! Okay well the nice men in white coats are trying to find me so I have a minute, Rita Skeeter, yeah, I know she isn't a very nice person, but not very bright is she? So she wasn't going to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but, honestly I can't see her in Slytheryin either, so where else to go? Hufflepuff of course! Okay? Get it, got it? Good, OH NO GOTTA RUN HERE COME THE NICE MEN IN WHITE COATS!!!!!!!! (if you review I shall have enough energy to run away from the nice men and not get caught!)

Nice men: GET HER!!!

Me: AKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk runs

WAIT!

Here are my thank yous!

**Raven A. Star:** I can always count on you to review first! Ah we have been out of contact lately! I miss you my friend! Check your in-box on yahoo, I must have sent you like iono, 50 frikin messages! XD Luv ya Rachael!

**Eyes of Emerald: **You spoil me my good friend! Thank you for being so prompt in your reviews and chapter readings! Hey, if you haven't read her story already you should read it, my fellow Harry Potter maniacs! Soooo good! It's wicked good!

**Darklady 101:** Ah you still likee? The next chapter should be funnier ah talking sandwiches! The discussing of the inevitable. Muahaha my marauder torture has not yet ended! I hope you enjoy it!

**A Lesson Before Dying: **OMG! NEW REVIEWER ALERT! My life now has meaning! I love your stories btw! Hope you like this chapter too!

**The Nice men in white coats: **Thank you, You help me run fast enough through my insane mind to come up with the wonderful chapters. I am also doing better on track because you chase me around the track. I LOATHE YOU!!! /3


	6. The party!

**_Chapter 7; The Party, YAY_**

A/N: I love you guys! ::Hugs reviewers:: LOVE YOUALL! ALL TWO OF YOU RESPONDED RIGHT AWAY!!!! ::glomps reviewers:: You guys ROCK! Thus… you are rewarded with another chapter!

"Woah!" Sabrina said examining all the party supplies. "Nothing like muggle stuff!" It was true, streamers of red and gold flew through the air with little gold balls with wings flying around the room. A magical boom box blasting music, although they wanted at least _one_ live act, and that was Sabrina and Ashlee, they left the two seventh years in charge of the party stunned. **_STUNNED I TELL YOU, STUNNED!_** Not _just_ stunned though, jaw dropped, eyes bulging out of their heads, stunned.

"_How_ do two _little_ girls like you have voices like _that_?" The boy asked.

"George_, quit it_ that's how we lost the other acts _remember!?_ You girls have the job!" The girl with long black hair said

"Thanks!!!!" The two girls said.

Now they were up, on stage… woah, lots of PRESSURE!!!!! Now, as if that wasn't enough, there were plenty of distractions too, eleven year old girls are distracted enough, but under pressure, paying attention is a hard thing to do for girls _that_ young.

"You ready!?" Sabrina asked, her blue eyes locked on the other girls brown eyes.

"YEAH!!! WOO HOO!" Ashlee shook her head from side to side messing up her auburn hair. "Lets do it!!!"

The two girls walked up on stage and began the song:

Ashlee: Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Sabrina:Here we go again)  
Ashlee: Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
(Sabrina: Say what, say what, yeah)  
Ashlee: Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

Sabrina: Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash  
Ooh, do do do do do do do  
Car wash, car wash

(Ashlee: Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)

Sabrina: Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

You might not ever get rich, ha  
Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch  
There ain't no telling who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

(Oh, oh)

Come summer the work gets kind of hard  
This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star  
Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)  
At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

Said, said, said, sing

(Work and work)  
Well those cars never stop coming  
(Work and work)  
Keep those rags and machines humming  
(Work and work)  
My fingers to the bone  
(Work and work)  
Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home

Hey, get your car washed today  
Fill up and you don't have to pay  
Hey, get your car washed today  
Fill it up, right away

Ashlee: Work at the, car wash  
Sharks in the water make they jaws lock  
When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot  
Y'all can make y'all bets  
Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch  
Shark's lair, bow down playa  
'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (Sabrina: nightmare)  
Ashlee: Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that  
Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface

(Sabrina: Work and work)  
Ashlee: 9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming  
(Sabrina: Work and work)  
Ashlee: No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running  
(Sabrina: Work and work)  
Ashlee: Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man  
(Sabrina: Work and work)  
Ashlee: That's why I work, and work

Sabrina: Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (come on work, baby work it, say now)  
At the car wash (ahh)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
(Now keep it coming)  
Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh  
(You may not ever get rich, but hey)

Hey, get your car washed today (hey)  
Hey, get your car washed today  
Hey, get your car washed today (ashlee:phenomenal hit)

Silence…. Actually Sirius, felt a strong urge to cricket.

"We," Sabrina said

"must" Ashlee

"suck" Sabrina

"so" Ashlee

"bad." Sabrina

"We," Ashlee

"are" Sabrina

"so" Ashlee

"screwed…." The two said together.

Then… what is this? The roar of applause!? Oh my goodness, they really do rock!!!! Someone in the audience yelled to a friend over the roar of the crowd "You see? You see Greg, now _that's _soul!!!!"

"THEY LIKE US!!!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"THEY REALLY, _REALLY_ LIKE US!!!" Ashlee responded

"Good job!!!" James congratulated the girls "Any chance of you performing again?"

"Nah," Ashlee said "Maybe once or twice; but not alone. With someone else. Bye guys!"

"Know what? I'm gonna hit the sack myself; Night!" Sabrina said before running up the stairs into the first year girls dormitory with the music pounding out of the magical boom box behind her.

------- Lata dat night! ------- __

"Grrrrr…." Jane grumbled and threw a pillow at Sabrina. "Go tell whoever that twit making noise downstairs to shut up or the bear gets it!"

"What? My bear? He's right here." She held up her bear dressed in a silk silver starred blue robe and hat, little star necklace and silk silver shoes.

"Yeah, well you don't take it _everywhere_ with her do you?" Jane growled, she _obviously_ was _not_ a person to wake up at midnight…

"I'm goin' I'm goin'" she said

"Hey, stupid- Oh Sirius it's you, go to bed!" she said

"Okay, if you teach me how to play guitar like you."

"Fine, I'll teach you some other night now _go to bed._ Hey what the hell!?"

A/N: Muahaha, You must wait for next chapter, evil cliffie! I know you all hate me, I must die… you will see…

Sandwich: MUAHAHA! I LOVE THE CLIFFE! Oh you guys can't wait, next chapter-

Me: ::eats sandwich:: that shuts up the big mouth sandwich now I am sorry about the shortness, but ::yawn:: it's ten o'clock and skewl ::begins to barf:: tomorrow, one test today three tests tomorrow and two on Monday, guess what, I only get tests in four classes! Omg, g'nite!

Thanks:

**Raven A. Star:** XD Like that chapter did you? Well here is the update you suggested; hmmm… update, slightly crazy; but it surprisingly _does_ work! Wow; I wonder…. Have you gotten rid of the bright pinkness yet!? XD Love ya! (not like_ that_ XD)

**Eyes of Emerald:** Yes; random… what I do best… the potato thing; it _does_ open up some possibilities _doesn't_ it? And, it came from a real note, from _me_. I told my cousin and she told me, 'Well that _would_ explain the Irish thing.' (I am _all_ Irish btw. ::waves flag:: GO IRELAND AND THE IRISH MAFIA; AND MASSACHUSETS ESPECIALY LOWELL AND BOSTON AND SURROUNDING AREAS BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL HEAVILY POPULATED BY THE POTATO LOVING IRISH! WOO! SHWEE!) XD Love ya! (not in the homo way though! XD)

**A lesson before dying:** Glad you like Molly and Allie! Psssst… I am Molly, see, (holds hair) Blonde, slightly below shoulders, rabid Sirius stalker erm I mean, fan…. Uhhhh…. Yeah. Love the story btw, s' goin' great!

**My staff:**

**Sandwich:** You are _still_ (tied with everyone else!)the lowest paid member of my staff; but, really, hahaha, _who_ needs a narrator; except for the guy from Winnie the Pooh, he was great; and I could get him just as easy as I got you! Besides he is better than you; ha! Sandwich!!!! XD

**Nice Men:** Please; chase me during math! Just get me _out_ of that _horrid_ school!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, **_PLEASE_**!

**Bob the Builder:** Thank you! You build things! ) YAY BUILDING!

**Guy from Macdonald's:** I am _still_ waiting for those fries!!!!!! :( Grrrrrrr…. ::steams::

**Steve:** Steve… XD You are funny; but do not worry, looks are not everything my not-friend!

**Harry Potter:** Harry; Ron, says hi!!!

**The Flying monkeys:** Wow; you moved from the wicked witches side to mine!? Thank you!!!!

**Dude:** Duuuuuude…. ::shakes head::**  
Raven:** Hi!!! Your poking me with a stick really helped me finish this chapter!

**Sirius:** Hi!!!! Omg I love you Siri!!!!! How are you doing? Thank you for inspiring me with your ultimite hotness and beauty! (Lily says: Oh great he _really_ needs a bigger head…. Just like he needs… uh… erm… damn! No sarcastic remarks left! SHIT!)


	7. Woo The cliffe ends! Forgive me for the ...

**_The 5th Marauder_**

I here by proclaim any recognizable material belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling of Scotland- Meaning- It's not mine!

**Chapter 8: The cliffie goodness comes to an end!**

A/N: I got it! I finished the tests! They have come to an end!!!  
Sandwich: YOU LIVE!

Me: I live? So the tests are over, over, OVER! Yeayeayeayaya! Nelly, Nelly you make me so sweaty baby! Hee, hee, sorry bout that! I just love this song though; Tilt ya head back by Nelly and Christina Agulara! Muahahaha on with the story. We can breath again; I have continued! And anyways-

Sandwich: LETS START!!!!!!!

"Choo hear that?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, someone's outside the common room."

"C'mon, check it out!"

"Let me get the guys first."

-------Moments Later--------

"I'm not waiting any longer, TO THE DOOR!"

She ran to the back entrance of the painting and listened, and cracked it just enough to see out.

"Albus, you are telling me that they simply _forgot_ a student?!"

"I am afraid, my dear Minerva, they did _not_ simply forget her; many parents complained to the school after hearing that she would possibly bring the downfall to some dark wizard; any who got to close to her would be at risk. It was a supposed 'seer' who told them this, but I believe no one would be able to predict that an eleven year old girl could be the downfall of someone. I also believe that whoever this was, was a fraud, who had something against this girl; for whatever reason, and wanted to keep her from getting an education." Then professor Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eye "Which, of course, I could not let happen; and if someone did not want her to get an education, it would most probably not be doing anyone any good. Or, there is always the possibility that they knew this would happen and wanted me to invite her to our school and we are playing into their hands. That is most unlikely, but still possible."  
"Couldn't this put students in danger?"

"No, no I doubt that very much Minerva; the chance of that is about .000000000000000000000000000001, and if there was anything more probable than that and it may hurt the students, I would not consider it an option, Minerva." They walked away talking about someone named Aberforth, inappropriate charms, and a goat. Sabrina closed the door, someone was after her; no-one was to find out.

"Who was it?" James asked from behind her.

"Oh, oh no-one; we missed them." She lied; no-one is to find out. "I'm going to bed."

A/N: Blah, so what do you think? Yeah well the last chapter was only for the fact to introduce Sabrina's singing talent and blahdiy blahdidy blah. So yeah tired sorry the chapters are so _sucky _lately. I've been so tired; it's not freaking funny. Guys don't worry; as soon as I get into the swing of things in school the chapters will get better (I hope/) I promise. KK I love you guys!

Thanks to:

**Raven A. Star:** Here is more!!!! WOWIEE!

**Eyes of Emerald: **Yes... yes I am crazy thank you for noticing that! You should be grateful, if I wasn't you wouldn't get any previews that go way in the future! Be happy, for I am insane and INSANITY IS FUN!

**A lesson before dying:** WOOT! Cliffie ova deah!


	8. Chapter 9: Pranks and earsplitting sound...

**I own NOTHING NOTHING NOOOOOOOOOOTHING!!!**

****

**Chapter 9: Pranks and Earsplitting Sounds**

It seemed harder to concentrate in Potions, more than usual; possibly from the mere fact that someone was throwing parchment at the back of Sabrina's head.

"Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ig_nore_ it. Ow." Obviously, whoever this was ran out of paper and started to throw pebbles at the back of her head. Where were they getting pebbles _anyway_? Hmm... well that's beside the point!

"Turn around and see who it is. It's probably one of those twits trying to tell you something. Turn around and they'll stop." Lily hissed at Sabrina.

"She's probably right you know..." Jane leaned in and said

"One problem with your little theory, they are sitting in _front_ of us." Sabrina said

"So, turn around and they'll stop anyways." Jane said

More pebbles, some could be categorized as full blown rocks. "I, ow, will, ow, not, ow, give, _ow,_ them the, ouch, pleasure of, yow, knowing that they, eeeeee! Have, ouch, gotten, yowie, to me."

"_Turn _around!" Jane told her.

"Ugh, _fine!_" She whipped around and saw none other than Snape. ""He hates me, no reason, just hates me. Grrrrr... ow. Where did he get those any ways?"

LATER

"Vengeance... muahahahahaha." James said.

"Yes, revenge, sweet she is, especially against greasy gits such as Snape." Sirius said

"So... what do you have in mind? Is it evil?" Sabrina asked

"Yes it is... very evil..." James said grinning

"Good... me likee evil." Sabrina said

More Later

"Oooooh... this shall be fun...." Sabrina said

"I know!" Peter squeaked

"Pete; shut up, your too loud." James said

"Yep." Sirius said

"You, you sure? This could get us into serious trouble..." Remus said

"Remmy, calm down, we aren't killing anyone." Sabrina said

"Don't give them any ideas." Remus joked

"Okay, there he is, three, two, one, GO!" Sirius said; the five of them pointed their wands around the corner and Snape was turned bright pink, his hair, robes, wand, shoes, shirt, pants, and he didn't even notice.

"He doesn't notice this because...?" Sabrina asked

"The only people that will are his peers; and his housemates can't tell him; Remus made up the spell!" Peter said as they were running away

"He's our resident genius!" James said robes whipping behind him.

"I second that!" Sirius said

"Guys, I'm not that smart, quit it!" Remus said

"Nope, you are that smart! Thus, GENIUS!" Sabrina said doing some sort of pirouette forward in front of the boys and began to run backwards.

"H-how do you do that?" Peter asked, who had been falling behind

"Music, dancing, gymnastics, they are my passion! My life! Thus, I dance and sing and jump and cartwheel all I can! Transfigured Teabags" She said before the portrait could ask and began to head up the stairs, then she whipped around. "Sirius; lesson #1?"

"Okay."

"Good" She ran into the door that lead to the girls staircases and emerged several minutes later with her guitar which was now red with gold sparkles.

"How... What?"  
"Changed the color, didn't want pink anymore."

"Oh well whatever."

"Okay now play this, and pay attention to the cords I hit." She played several notes that sounded like twinkle, twinkle little star. "Now it's your turn!"

When Sirius played the song sounded more like the screeching of a group of cats and nails on a chalkboard.

"Er... try again..." it sounded fairly better, but still, eep!

"Next week, same time... in the mean time practice on this," She made a motion with her wand and a transparent bluish guitar "that way you might get a little better."  
"I suck..."  
"Exactly, which is why you practice, besides you weren't that bad for a beginner."

"Okay, good night."

Sabrina shook her head, _'He thinks that he'll just understand the concept of something and be able to do it right away, well he's in for a big surprise.'_ She ran upstairs to bed.


	9. A hairless sitch

**_The 5th Marauder_**

I here by proclaim any recognizable material belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling of Scotland- Meaning- It's not mine!

**Chapter 10: Dum dum dum dumdumdum, duuuum**

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Cat! DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!!! They're eleven, you _know_ what I'm talking about, I promise, t'will come soon enough. I'm eeeeeeevil... MARIA SALEM SUXXXXXXX!!! Okay, she's a girl from my school who has TORTURED me sense we were 5 till we were 10 and still occasionally bugs me... but she's so stupid she's in NONE of my classes... . XP okay so that is where I got Maria in my story... SHE'S EVIL!!!

"She should be coming 'round the corner any second!" Maria said.

"This is so evil, I love it!" Narcissa said

Sabrina came zooming around the corner on a skateboard, why... I dunno... ask her. But her hair flew behind her and... SNIP! DUM, DUM, DUM! DUMDUMDUM! DUUUUUUM! Maria, Narcissa and Bellatrix chopped off her blonde locks to about halfway down her back, jaggedly by the way, and Sabrina whipped around and saw them holding about four feet of hair, _her_ hair. "I swear, I swear on the nameof of... I swear on the name of god himself, that you will pay! VENGANCE SHALL BE MIIIINE!!!" She continued boarding down the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When she got in she grabbed her wand and rapped herself hard on the head, evening out her new 'haircut' "And, I think I need a new look," She hit her head again and the ends of her hair turned a pale pink color "That's better."

Jane who had just saw what she did gaped "Woah! I love what you did to the ends of your hair, mind putting some blue in mine?"

"No problem!" Sabrina hit Jane hard on the head and A thick, blue, streak of hair replaced a piece that had fallen in her eye.

"Nice!" Jane said, pulling her curl down so it sprung back up "Cool, thanks!"

"No prob! I love the way it looks..."

"So, why the short hair?"

"It wasn't really voluntary, to tell the truth, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Maria, they chopped it off."

"They did _what_?" Sirius asked as he James, Remus, and Peter walked in. "REVENGE! Revenge inside the family is the best kind there is."

"We should really get a name if we're gonna go into the business..." Sabrina joked.

"EXACTLY! I'm on it!" Sirius said

"But I was being sarca-"

"Sabrina, he wouldn't know sarcasm if it bit him in the butt." Remus said

"True..."

"So, they cut it off?" Jane stepped in

"Yep." Sabrina answered

"Bastards." Alice said

"No kidding." Sabrina said

"Why would they do that?" Lily said

"They hate me." Sabrina said

"I don't understand why though," Jane said "You're a perfectly likeable person..."

"They're rotten." Sirius said

"Who are you to judge!?" Lilly said

"Well, Narcissa and Bellatrix are my cousins, and Maria is a friend of my cousins,"

"But, they're family!"

"Yes and my family is rotten, I wish to have nothing to do with them." Sirius said, indignantly.

"Brat." Lilly said under her breath

"Well, I'd love to see how this argument develops, but, I'd much rather sleep than referee another one, nite then." Sabrina said, walking to the girls dormitory.

----Next morning----

Sabrina, for some odd reason, decided to get ready particularly early, actually to read, before anyone could desturb her. The problem being that she kept tripping over things and making a commotion... but it had been quiet for five miniutes... and

CLANG!!!

"Would you please watch where you are going?" one of the girls asked.

"Sorry..." she said running downstairs.

"Finally, some quiet..." Jane said, stretching out her arms and closing her eyes, when alarm clocks started to ring "Aw damnit!"

----Downstairs----

"The story of Clifford house, by Anonymous... well, If you intend to write something, one should at least take credit for it... Ah well..."

'_This story I will tell you now, as I have promised to do so, and yet I can hardly make you believe the reluctance with witch I even allow my thoughts to the time which I spent in that house- my first town residence after I was married._

_I had wished so much to go to town that spring- gown tired of my lovely country home, I suppose. Tired of wide lawns and quiet, glassy ponds and streams, bordered by lucious, blooming rhododendrons; of silent, mossy avenues, glorious with the flickering light that stole through pale green beech leaves; of rose gardens with grassy paths, jewel sprinkled with shell like petals of white, crimson, pink, and cream like hues; of old fashioned rooms with narrow, mullioned windows embowered in scarlet japonica and fragrant, starry jessamine._

_I suppose I had grown tired of them all, and I begged George to see about getting a nice house in town for the season._

_George saw about it – viz.: he wrote one letter- from my dictation- to a house agent and answered one advertisement, and yawned and grunted abou-'_

Everyone was coming downstairs "So much for reading... I'll finish it later." Sabrina said tossing her book in her bag and heading off to breakfast with the others.

"That was great, well I'm off to the potions room, earlier I get there the less time I have to worry about being late and getting a detention scrubbing the whole castle for missing 5 seconds of class...". Sabrina took something small out of her pocket, tapped it with her wand, and it turned out to be her shrunken skateboard.

"But you barley even ate..." Lilly said. Sabrina shrugged and skated off.

----In the hall after all the classes were over----

"I'll Spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly-" Sabrina was singing as she glided through the halls

"HEY YOU! STOP THAT RACKET! AND THOSE ARENT ALLOWED!" Filch screamed after her

"I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky, out of the darkness and into the sun!!!!" She sang even louder

"I believe that I could give her a detention Mr. Filch." Dirus' cold voice sneered "That odd device is obviously dangerous."

"I believe she is breaking no rules, thus there is no need to give her a detention, it isn't curfew yet, there is no need to ban transportation devices, it is not dangerous, on the contrary it helps build thinking and balance skills, it is called a skateboard I believe. Am I correct in saying that Miss Hallowel?"   
"Yes! Thanks Professor Dumbledore! You are so _sick!_"

Dirus seemed outraged "You dare use such vulgar terms with someone who just saved your skin?"

Sabrina shrugged and said "I dunno about here, but in good ol' Boston sick is _good_ so you, Professor Dirus, are _un-_sick, Professor Dumbledore on the other hand is _sick_. Get it? Got it? Good!" she then uttered under her breath "they were right, revenge _is_ sweet..."

Dirus glared "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Uuuuhhh... NOTHING! Bye!" She glided off and sang "LALALALALA LALALALALA DON'T BOTHER ME, I'M TOO BUSY HAVING FUN, LALALALALA LALALALALA DON'T BOTHER ME, I'M TOO BUSY..."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Such an amusing girl, she's verry good for a laugh..." He walked off shaking his head chuckling.

**A/N:** Thanks! Hope you liked this one! I sure didn't! Sorry, writer's block!!! ::begins bashing head on table::

Sirius: ::puts pillow on a table::

Me: DARN! Now how do I get rid of the writer's block!?

Marauders: ::throw party::

Me: Why do you party? Writer's block is _bad_!

Marauders: YOU CAN'T TORTURE US IF YOU HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!

Me: Damn! But, if I can't write anymore, then won't your lives be still in an endless conundrum of nothingness, and nothing happens, you forever staying in a tunnel of nothingness???

Marauders: ::crickets chirp:: ::stare stupidly::

Me: Anyways, I don't need to remind you to REVIEW do I!? I've recently discovered that there are a few people who's author alert list that I am on that I didn't know about cuz they didn't reveiw, please, would you? I mean, it takes what 5 seconds and it makes me feel great! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!?


	10. HALOWEEN! YAAAAAAAAAY! dances with glee...

Three words y'all: It. Ain't. Mine.

It's not! I'm sorry! If it was, don't you think that Sirius would live in Boston Mass!?

Besides, I'd be publishing it in books and making lotsa money, not here for nothing… But I love you guys, so I'll keep posting… Aren't I great?

_**Chapter 11: Halloween!!! WHOO! OMFGWATZAPALOOZ!!! **_

"JAMES, YOU PIGHEADED IDIOT!!!"  
"LILLY, YOU LITTLE MISS PERFECT, SUCK-UP, SHOW-OFFY, ATTENTION CRAVING TWIT!!!!"  
"WHO YOU CALLING A SUCK-UP!?"  
"YEAH WELL, WHO _YOU_ CALLING AN IDIOT!?"

"Hello!" Sabrina said, entering the common-room then she noticed James and Lily were fighting… _again_ Goodbye." she said waving her hand and wheeling around on her heel before they noticed. Unfortunately, she was a tad late.

"Sabrina!" They both said at once.

"What are they fighting about _now_?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Remus and Jane, her only key to sanity.

"Does it _really_ matter what they're fighting about?" Remus asked.

"It's always something…" Jane said

"Jane, could you please tell me where I left my spine, you see, if I could find it, I wouldn't be caught in the middle of all these fights." She sighed "Excuse me…"

"Will you please tell him to-"

"Yeah well she-"

Sabrina finally snapped, everything that had ever bothered her that she never complained about, her brothers torturing her, her horrible parents, and all these fights between Lilly and James, had finally come back to mind and she boiled over, so she voiced her opinion…. That they should just…

"SHUT UP!!!" Sabrina said "I have had it with your continuous never-ceasing arguments, I. Am. Tired. Of. Getting. In. the. Middle. Of. This. Bickering. If you must, fine, fight! Just _KEEP. ME. OUT. OF. IT!!!_ Now if you will excuse me, I shall storm away now." She said storming away, then falling flat on her face "I may have stumbled, but this does not lessen the effect of my angry exit!"

Lilly and James were dumbfounded, they didn't notice how this effected her… until now… and then

"This is your fault you know…" Lilly said to James

"Is not."

"Is too."

"GAH!!!" Sabrina was unbelievably frustrated now. "TO THE LIBRARY!!!"

"I think I shall join you!" Jane said, in an attempt to avoid her infuriated friend, but then again, she was risking facing the wrath of Sabrina's infuriation… Ah well… if she stayed here she was definitely going to regret it… Sabrina is usually easy going and would forget it in a matter of moments when she got to her books, hopefully. While she was contemplating this she heard the portrait door swing open and then slam shut… "OY! WAIT UP!!!" She said as she ran to the portrait hole after her friend.

----Boy's Dormitory----

Sirius glared at the parchment he had received a few minutes ago.

"Idiots." He grumbled, it was from his parents.

'_Sirius! We received a letter from your cousins telling us that you were sorted into Gryffindor. Honestly, Gryffindor, GRYFFINDOR!? This is an outrage! What is this, some kind of joke? And making friends with mudbloods? We'll talk about this over the holidays. _

_Your Parents.' _

"They're all idiots… I hate my family. 'Oh you got sorted into Gryffindor, it's such a crime, you are making friends with half and/or muggle-borns… You shall burn at stake for your horrendous crimes because you are a horrible person… although the rest of us get sorted into Slytheryin and are horrid people who wish to kill all muggles and muggle-born witches and/or wizards… you must die…' I hate their logic, I hate their faces, I hate everything about them… I HATE THEM ALL!!!"

"What do you hate?" Remus asked

"I hate nothing… why do you ask, my dear Remus?"

"Because you just said I hate them all… ?"

"Hate, hate? Who hates? Hate is bad right? It's a strong horrid feeling hate, it is…"

"But you just said…"  
"Uh Remus…" Peter said coming up the stairs "I can't really grasp this potions essay, could you please help me."

"Well, sense Sirius isn't going to fess up anytime soon… Sure why not?" Remus said staring at Sirius once more time before going to help Peter.

------

"I mean, _really_ how can they put me in the middle of their petty fights every time and _not_ feel guilty about it!? I can't _stand_ it anymore!!!" Sabrina was steaming mad, and Jane was starting to feel as if she would be safer with Lilly…

"Well, at least you told them off…" Jane said.

"Grrrrr… Well… I hope they quit it…"

"Honestly, after that show, if they know what's good for them, they will…"

"Great just what I need, Lucis Malfoy…" She said as he approached them he opened his mouth to speak and she put her hand up to his face and goes "No," He opened his mouth to speak again and she said "Nuh uh." Again "Neh! No, nope, nuh, NO!" He glared and walked off. "It seems to be a good day in self ascertain today for me!"

"See!"

"Yes!! WOO! GO SELF!"

"Yay?"

"Yes, yay! I mean, I'm kicking ass!" She said punching the air. "I think its time for dinner… want to get over there?" she asked

"Sure!" Jane said and the duo headed to eat.

----Dinner----

"I doubt I've ever seen this much food in my lifetime." Jane said

"Ditto." Sabrina said.

"It smells… wondrous." Lilly said looking around

The three girls sat down, and unfortunately for Lilly, the only seats left were near James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and, even more unfortunalnatly, Lilly inadvertently sat next to James, and James took this to be particularly annoying.

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother…" he said poking Lilly.

"Professor Dumbledore is about to speak!" Remus said glaring at James.

"There is a time for speaking," Professor Dumbledore said, "But this is not it! Dig in!"

The feast was marvelous, and a delightful thing to experience.

"Well… It was very good, but my grandma's Thanksgiving dinner is better." Sabrina said

"Thanksgiving?" All her friends said as they stared at her.

"Oh… I forgot, it's only and American holiday. It's this big holiday before Christmas, originally it was to give thanks for a good harvest in the very beginnings of America, when the first people arrived, but now it's more about stuffing ourselves to bursting, and in my family, the adults get drunk to the point that they don't have any sense left and get mad because you drop a fork..." she said with a sigh. "It's one of those lesser holidays that don't receive much attention, like Easter or Columbus day, or All Saint's Day… tomorrow…"

"Ah…" Lilly said nodding… "okay…"

"Well I think we should be heading back to the common room…" Remus said, looking up.

"Yeah…" Jane said looking at him, "I've a book I need to pick up from the library first. I forgot it there earlier."

"I'll come with you," Remus said "I've been meaning to get there and find a new book to read…"

"Okay, you're welcome to come with me if you wish." Jane said.

"Okay! Sabrina said, "We'll meet you in the common room!" she said walking with James, and Sirius, and Peter, and Lilly, as they parted into their two groups.

"So, you're… Remus right?" Jane said, making light conversation.

"Yes, Jane if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, so, erm… what's your favorite class?"

"Well, I do rater like transfiguration, but charms is quite nice also, potions is interesting, and history of magic is quite nice also, I don't think that I could choose one that is my favorite… But I am extremely fond of Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"History of magic??? Potions? History of Magic kind of makes me want to sleep, and then Dirus is horrid, he's the kind of person that not only makes small children cry, but he gives them nightmares as well!"

"Well, I don't like Professor Dirus, but the art of potions mastery, is quite a good skill to have. I'm not exactly excellent, but it shows promise, there are various treatments that healers are working on, and" he said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, but still sounding a little excited "they've come close to controlling, and even curing, the symptoms of werewolves."

"You really like this stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Remus said "Sorry if I was a tad… over enthusiastic…"

"No, it's completely okay. Thanks for walking with me."

"It's really no problem. Excuse me, I need to get this book back."

"Well I've found mine, I'll wait for you."

"So what's a healer anyways?"

"It's sort of like a muggle doctor," Remus started.

The duo walked back to the common room together, Remus explaining what a healer was to Jane, and when they made it back they saw a creepily dark, quiet common room. The only source of light was coming from an image that looked as if it was coming from a projector.

"Sorry," Lilly said "Horror movies, we tried to make them wait for you, but," she sighed.

The movie was about a demon-lizard-like creature that needed to eat a human body part for that function, as in, eyes to see, and such… 'Twas gross, and scary, but mainly gross.

"That… was so scary." Sabrina said "That thing was like a giant demon-ish lizard, with bat-like wings and just… eeeeh…" she twitched… "well… I'm off to bed… good-night!" She stormed upstairs, and Jane yelled up

"WHY ARE YOU STORMING!?"

Sabrina stormed back down and said "Storming is fun!" she stormed back up, with Jane, also storming, at her heels.

----Next day----

"WHO THE HELL!?" Sabrina yelled "AAAAK!!!" The monster thing from the movie was picking her up, until it exploded into confetti.

"It was a long setup" James said falling over with laughter, Sirius at his side "But it was soooo worth it."

END CHAPTER!

A/N: wh00t wh00t! Finally finished! ::dances:: I. Kick. Butt. Well, not really, but… ::shrugs:: Okay, thanks, RE-VIEW! NOOOOOW!!! Or… you shall perish!!! MUAHAHAHAH! Not really but… DOOM! okay… uh… yeeeeah… ; Oh and if I don't update for a while Erinne severely injured me for giving her a bottle of perfume for her birthday as a joke Erm.. I mean, I'm on strike until I get more reviews… yeah, that's it… (hey well at least I shall get more reviews that way Kat, cuz you'll know if I'm dead or not… XD)

Katarina: Molly is needing help with the chapter after the next… she has no inspiration…

Me: Ignore her… I shal't come upeth with something… eth.

The sandwich: Don't listen to molly, she needs help, with the chapter after the next and mental help… but since you aren't miracle workers, we'll accept the chapter help and ask of nothing else.

Katarina: HEY!!! If she's in need of mental help, so am I!!! That's an insult… well… to most people it would be…

Me: Shall we?

Katarina: we shall… GIVE OUT THIS GO THERE!!! NOOOW!!! After you review of course…

Me: and now!!!

Katarina: YES!!!

Both: ::eat the sandwich::

Me: This A/N is long… well thanks to new reviewer

TINA!!! GO YOU!!! ::glomps:: All of you review now!


	11. WTF? Am I out of my mind?

Three words y'all: It. Ain't. Mine.

It's not! I'm sorry! If it was, don't you think that Sirius would live in Boston Mass!?

Besides, I'd be publishing it in books and making lotsa money, not here for nothing… But I love you guys, so I'll keep posting… Aren't I great?

_**Chapter 12: DETENTIONS!!! For the most unlikely people… OO HOLY MOLARS YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!? THEM HOLY… $#! (you should be able to read that if you're smart… XP)Oh and there is also some discussion of sickening and sweet siblings… BEGIN!**_

A/N: Kat… YOU'VE NAGGED ME TO THE POINT WHERE I MUST DO THIS!!! WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!! YOU'VE MADE ME!!! YOU SHAN'T GET MAD AT ME FOR WHAT I DO!!! GET MAD AT KAT!!! ::points at Kat:: ::dies:: Oh and I've still writers block for the next chapter so it may be awhile…

Kat: help heeeer…

Me: I. Won't. Accept. Help.

Kat: But I will, then hack onto her computer and write the next chapter for her ::Begins hitting me with paper balls::

Me: Oh and Kat is usually on the phone helping me with the A/N's so XP to all you nay sayers who say nay and not yay but nay without the yay but nay who don't say yay but instead say nay nay nay and not yay yay yay because you just like to say nay instead of yay all day like Jay, but I shall say YAY cuz' Jay is gay...

Kat: Too. Many. Rhymes. GAH! ::dies::

Me: Yey! D

Potions class went as it usually did, today though, the students were to work in groups of two or three, Remus grouped with peter, considering that James or Sirius would just get mad at him if he messed up, which was inevitable because of the fact that this potion was extremely complicated. And Remus felt that he could probably explain better. Plus Dirus was in a rather foul mood today, even more foul than his usual self, and would most likely fail peter for the term if he messed up again. So he had decided that this was the best solution in Remus' mind.

Lilly Jane and Sabrina were all working together and giggling.

"I can think of only one word to describe this lesson!" Sabrina said.

"What? Horrid? Disgusting?" Jane asked

"Difficult?" Lilly added in.

"No," Sabrina said, "Worse." She paused dramatically. "MATH!"

All three girls giggled some more and added more contents to the caldron. A few minutes later Jane had said "Stop!"

"What?" Lilly said

Jane looked at her two counterparts "We need to say the magic words!"

Lilly looked at the board "What? I don't see any magic words…"

"Double double toil and trouble…" Jane started

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble!" All three finished off together.

"No Pete, don't put that in!!!"

"Oops… sorry." Peter said, as the cauldron began to smoke a shade of puce.

"What happened here?" Dirus said, scowling.

"I-" peter began.

"I seemed to have mistaken the fairy wings for the beetle wings and put those in instead. I'm sorry." Remus said.

"You don't have to take the blame for me…" Peter muttered to himself.

"Mr. Lupin, I know you aren't stupid enough to confuse those two ingredients, thus, I will have to give you a detention for lying."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Jane had found herself standing up. "It was a simple mistake! And you have no proof that he lied, so you can't give him a detention! Besides, isn't it your job to help up fix our mistakes, instead of scaring us and giving us detentions for them?"

"Since you seem to find it your place to defend Mr. Lupin, you can join him in detention."

Sabrina tried to stand up but Lilly grabbed her skirt and pulled her back down "There are already enough people in trouble, don't dig yourself in too."

"Yes well," she said "if everyone had stood up no one would have been in trouble, one brain, one heart, one nation, one purpose, he couldn't have given us all detention. People should unite more often."

"Maybe you're right, but no one wants to get in trouble, so there isn't anyone willing to try it." Lilly said.

"Remus, you didn't have to take the blame for me."

"It was fine, I highly doubt that this is my last detention, knowing James and Sirius."

"Remus, that was a noble thing you did." James said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good show mate!" Sirius said.

"THAT. AIN'T. FAIR!" Sabrina said

"It's fine, one detention isn't going to kill me." Jane said.

"Ever heard of the Boston Tea party?" Sabrina asked

The other two girls nodded apprehensively.

"I say we dress up as Slytheryins and take all the potions ingredients and dump them in the lake! Re-stage the Boston tea party!" said she

"You _are_ crazy." Lilly said

"Yes. Yes I am." Sabrina replied "not only that but, I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!" She said.

"Sabrina," Jane said.

"What?"

"Silence." Jane said

She sighed "Sorry maybe I am taking this a tad too far…"

"S'okay…" Jane said "we all know that you are a very eccentric person who gets extremely into things before she thinks."

"Shut up, you!" Sabrina said.

"Hey, I'm just as insane and eccentric as you are."

"So what's that idiot making you two do?"

"Scrub the floors and such. It's not exactly dreadful."

"Yes, but what is dreadful is picking up after dogs and horses… the smells inside a barn… eeehwww…" Sabrina said. "I know, I've cleaned them."

"By your self!?" Lilly said.

"Nah, with my older brother, Matt, it's only my job, but Matt helps me anyways, he's the only one of my brothers that I really love, he takes good care of me. He understands that just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I'm a little china doll. Besides, he yells at my other brothers when they try to knock me off my horse. Or when they try to enter me in stupid beauty pageants to make themselves some extra money."

"I can't believe that some-one would do that!" Jane said.

"Well, you're an only child aren't you? Last time they tried I was eight and naive." She said "Brothers are like that… stupid jerks." She scowled at the ground. "But not Matt, Matt'll always make sure I'm taken care of. He wants to be a doctor when he grows up too! He's really smart, and a real people person, I think he'll make it."

"Petunia hates me… she didn't use to, she used to be a great sister, but now she is really impatient with me. She's been calling me a freak lately too." Lilly sighed "I think it's because I ruined her idea of a perfect life, she would have a perfectly normal family, perfect husband and perfect children, but since I'm a witch…"

"Lilly!" Sabrina yelled "You sound almost sorry that you're a witch, don't be sorry, you aren't weird, you're unique! You've been gifted with this talent. Petunia has no right to be upset with you! She sounds awful to me, I'd slap her if I were you, calling you a freak and such."

"True," Jane said "My parents were happy, they thought it was a nice thing. They were glad that I was special. Not that everyone isn't special, but I was special in a different way, not like the vast majority of people."

"I get it, Cody and Brad, my other two older brothers, but they're younger than Matt, started calling me Glenda, and the wicked witch of the west, and saying things like, 'Well, we always knew you were a witch, we didn't need this letter to prove it.' And 'Watch out! You might be sucked up in a tornado, brought to oz, and get squished by a house!' And Timmy, my younger brother, soon followed suit. Matt locked them in my grandparents barn with the horses for three hours straight. It was awesome. Then they threatened to send my Irish Setter, Ruby, to the Chinese restaurant down the street, they were always taunting me, telling me that Chinese people eat dogs and cats and such. Then Matt slapped them across the back of their heads, then he promised me that he'd watch my puppy with his, Emerald, we named them after gemstones, and had recently gotten them on my birthday so he let me name them both. So he got them bandannas a ruby red one and an emerald green one for them. He's always doing nice things for me like that." Said Sabrina

"That's nice… I wish Petunia was more like him… It would be nice to have someone to look out for me." Lilly said longingly.

"I want a brother!" Jane whined.

"I was luckily given a nice brother, and unluckily 3 not so nice ones, you probably won't be so lucky, most people aren't, besides, it would be impossible for you to get an older brother..." Sabrina said

"Yeah," Jane said nodding "So do you have any pictures of Matt?"

"Yes," Sabrina said "In the girls dormitory, come on!" they ran in the direction of the common room.

Sabrina took out a picture of herself with her arms around the neck of a thirteen year old boy with medium chestnut-brown hair.

"So that's Matt?" Lilly asked

"Yep!"

"He looks nice!" Jane said

"Yes, but more importantly he _acts_ nice!"

"Have a fairly nice time…" Sabrina said as Jane walked off to detention.

"Meh, I suppose it's not that terrible."

Jane walked to the potions dungeon with her hands in her pockets until she met up with Remus.

"Hey."

"Hi Jane."

"Ready for the torture of the Dirus?"

"Yeah" Remus laughed.

"You are not to talk, you are not to make any noise at all, all you are to do is to scrub the floors of this room until they gleam, then you may leave." Dirus said before he left the room

"You are not to talk, breathe, sweat, move, let your heart beat, or perform any life supplying functions whatsoever, no thinking, and no planning for Christmas." Jane mocked Dirus as they scrubbed the floors to the potions room.

A girl with dark brown hair was running down the hallway clutching a book as she ran. The only thing that stopped her was a collision with Snape.

"Watch it."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry!" The girl said

"It's fine. What's your name anyways?"

"Oh, erm… Brittany, sorry I'm in a bit of a rush, what's yours?"

"Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you Severus, I've to run. I'm so sorry."

"Wait, what house are you in?" He called after her.

"Ravenclaw, see you around!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

A/N: DONE! WHOOT! Go molly, go molly, its your birthday its your birthday. Okay still running dry for the next chapter… so it may be a while

Katarina: HELP HER OR SHE SHALL BE KILLED BY ME ON THE BUS FOR NOT UPDATING FOR FOREVER BECAUSE SHE'S GOT WRITERS BLOCK!

Me: No!

Kat: YESH!

The sandwich: And if you could get her mental help, that would be great too.

Me: Link of the 

Great site for rumors… especially the fake ones such as:

A giant glob of green Jell-O will come and shout "LUMOS! I WILL EAT YOU NOW!" and eat Snape.

Snape will discover that he is the great grand nephew of the wicked witch of the west and hunt down Judy Garland for the ruby slippers that he believes are his birthright. (even though she's dead)

And one not so great one, all I remember is the first part

Professor McGonigal and Sirius will elope and blah blah blah…

Yeah there was more, but that's all I remember. ::scratches out Professor McGonigal and writes in Molly then scratches out the last part, whatever it was:: That's better.

Katarina: HEY I WANT ONE TOO! ::is seen writing on a piece of paper; hands it to me::

Me: ::reads out loud:: 'Katarina and Remus will elope… enough said.' ::takes one big sidestep:: Okay then.

Britt you had better have enjoyed at least a small segment of this chapter or I'll die… again… and again… and again and again and agai-

Katarina: ::stuffs sock in mouth:: THAT'S BETTER!

Me: ::spits out sock:: Yeech…

OH! Today for inspiration for the next chapter because I love you guys so much, I sat out in 30 degree weather, freezing my arse off (again, I must really love you guys…) by the ocean and stared at the sunrise and looked at seashells for inspiration and came up with… nothing… nada, zip, zilch, absolutely noooooothing…

And I'm Sorry the end was sort of sucky, but it's ten thirty at night and I'm a tad tired. NIGHT NIGHT! ::looks at the TV:: WHAT!? RABBIT FUR!? REAL FUR!? Excuse me I have to go kill the idiot in charge of stocking the Burlington coat factory… night night!


	12. Well Once the Hypothermia Sets In

Three words y'all: It. Ain't. Mine.

It's not! I'm sorry! If it was, don't you think that Sirius would live in Boston Mass, dating me... >> >> what? Isn't that everyone's dream!?

Besides, I'd be publishing it in books and making lotsa money, not here for nothing… But I love you guys, so I'll keep posting… Aren't I great?

**_Chapter 13: Well… Once The Hypothermia Sets In…_**

_A & T.G.W.D.U.A.C./N:_

Kat: What is T.G.W.D.U.A.C?

Me: Why, the girl who drives us all crazy, of course. That would be you.

Kat: Well, you've still writer's block!

Me: Have you forgotten that big second-story window about two feet away?

Kat: No, for I can fly.

Me: OO Well… Remus is avoiding you.

Kat: ::gasps:: Well… BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER!

Me: FLIP!

Kat: INSANE JEALOUSY-

Me: This'll all make sense soon friends.

Kat: Yes. It. Will.

Me: Excuse me I have to get rid of Kat, erm, I mean… GO MAKE A SANDWICH… Did they fall for it? Am I sure? Why am I saying this out loud?

Kat: ::looking around stupidly::

As the cold late-November air bit at their noses Sabrina Lilly and Jane walked outside on this icy day. Frost covered the grass and outlined the fallen leaves.

"It's so cold." Jane said looking around.

"But it's pretty and the air is so clean and the… erm… outsideness…" Sabrina said

"Brina, get a hold of yourself its below thirty degrees out." Lilly said

"Fine. Fine, you babies go inside…"

"OKAY!" Jane said as she and Lilly ran inside

"I WAS JOKING!" Sabrina said.

"About…"

Sabrina wheeled around "Sirius! Don't scare me like that!" She giggled.

"Yeah Sirius, you jerk, don't scare her…" James almost fell over laughing.

"Shut up James!" Sabrina said "I don't get scared that easily but he snuck up on me!"

"Right…"

"So where is the other half of our dynamic quad?"

"Well Remus' gram is sick," Sirius began "and Pete says it's too cold to be outside,"

"And, why are you out here?"

"To bother that big greasy git." James said pointing at Snape, who was sitting with his back to a tree and a book in his face. "And possibly try to touch the Whomping Willow."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Brina, you are such a gir- uh…" James said

"Say it… go on, you're absolutely dying to so just say it…"

"You are such a girl." He sighed, waiting for the retort.

"Why thank you! I quite enjoy being a girl, thankyouverymuch." She began "Now, I know the best way to bother him…" she said gesturing towards Snape. "Watch and learn." She sat cross legged in front of Snape and stared at his book until he pulled it down to just under his eyes.

"What?" He grumbled.

She blinked and said,

"Bother."

"What?!"

"Bother."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm bothering you… Bother, bother, bother."

"How is that supposed to bother me?"

"Bother, bother, bother, bother mc-bother-bother."

"Quit it."

"BOTHER!"

"Would you stop it?"

"But you said it doesn't bother you."

"Well… now it does."

"Too bad. BOTHER!"

"Would you STOP IT!?"

"Why should I? Bother."

"Because it's annoying." He said his eye beginning to twitch

"BOTHER!!! Ah, your eye is twitching, I'd say you have been sufficiently bothered for the day." She said, dusting her jeans with her hands looking satisfied.

"Go. Away." Snape said putting his book back in front of his face.

"Watch this." James said to Sirius as he flicked his wand at Snape's book, and it began to fly around his head just out of his reach.

"Would you quit it!?" Snape said

"Guys leave him alone, he's been bugged enough for the day." Sabrina said

"Brina you party-pooper."

"Well you haven't quit it yet. So stop it, please." She said, almost sternly.

"Why?"

Snape, who had finally had it, pointed his wand in their direction and yelled some sort of incantation, Sabrina didn't hear it because about two seconds later she was sent flying backwards into the lake.

"BRINA!" Sirius yelled over to her.

"YOU OKAY!?" James said.

"Yes James, she's absolutely spiffing, swimming in a freezing lake in thirty degree weather was just her idea of a perfect day."

She swam her way to the edge of the lake and pulled herself out.

"Are you okay?" James asked

"Yep," she said "once the hypothermia sets in, the water is just fine."

"Here," Sirius said "take my jacket until we get inside." Wrapping her with it.

When they got inside Lilly and Jane ran over after seeing their soaking wet friend.

"Oh god, what happened?" Lilly asked

"Well, Lilly-kins, she decided that it was perfect weather for a swim so she just dived in."

"Don't be sarcastic James!"

Jane tried to say something but Sabrina stopped her.

"It's no use talking to them, they've started, you can't stop them now…" she joked.

"C'mon, you've got to get changed before you freeze." Jane said

"Thanks for the jacket, Sirius."

"Anytime."

A half an hour later, a dry and apparently warm Sabrina came down to the common room.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So are you okay?"

"Fine." She said "Look what I found." She said holding up a golden necklace with a little golden fairy charm.

"Cute." Jane said "Try it on."

She put it around her neck "Nice?"

"Very much."

"Anyone else tired?"

"Brina, It's only seven."

"Ah well… I'm going to bed anyways… nightnight."

A/N: REEEEVIEW!

Sirius: Hey, where's Kat?

Remus: Yes, she said something about going to the Salem Witch Musemes.

Me: ::belches::

Remus: You didn't…?

Me: What? Me? No… ::looks innocent with a halo, white dress and hands together praying style; red horns appear::

Sirius: What are those?

Me: ::pushes down horns:: What are… what?

Remus: Those horns…

Me: What horns?

Sirius: Those ones that came out of your head.

Me: ::halo almost falls off::

Sirius: and what's with that!?

Me: What's with what?! THEY KNOW TOO MUCH!!! ::pushes them off stage… where did this stage come from anyways???::

Well anyways… forgeting about what just happened… no really, forget it or I may have to get rid of that memory, and the memory removing process is painfull… XD (kidding you know, for people like KAT… okay… XD)

So… yeah…

BOTHER!

Yes, I did take that from the potter puppet pals…

Sorry guys! I'm simply on my way to unfabulousity, and loving the ride there.

Love,

Miss. Unfabulous

I think I should take that and change my penname to it… what do you think? I like my penname, but I like that too… vote!

Oh and this is for you, Kat:

Proff. McGonnagal: I need you all to transfer these usless rasberry scones into yummy lemon ones!

Sabrina: OKAY! ::flicks her wand at the scone::

Scone: ::turns into a pumpkin scone::

Sabrina: AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! ::runs out of the room screaming::

HA! I told you it would be in there kat!


	13. Dreams and such

_**Chapter 14: The Very, Awkward, Kinda Scary, Freaky Dream Oh And Some Snape Torture…**_

A/N: Did I mention that I do not own this? I'm updating on Christmas, you can thank Usher and Adam Lavigne (maroon 5) because their CD's have made me feel Generous!

Sabrina didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning about, most likely because she was having a rather odd dream. It involved a tall, pretty woman with long dark hair and she was trying to tell her something.

"That necklace you found," she began, "Though you think it may have been luck, or coincidence, it wasn't, you were destined for it and all the powers that it holds, simply grab hold of it, and concentrate upon something that makes you happy, if it works once use the same thought all the time, a warmth should surround your body along with a dim light." A waterfall type illusion fell in front of the mysterious figure and she vanished.

In the girls dormitory Sabrina bolted from her bed, breathing heavily. Her eyes peeled the darkness and she walked over to the window, and opened it up and climbed onto the balcony and searched the night for the lady, it was particularly hard to see, for snow was falling quite heavily, but nothing was there, not even footprints in the snow.

-----

"What was up with you last night?" Jane asked

"Kept us all up for a while." Lilly said

"Ah, urm… dunno?" She lied

"Well, I like to sleep, so try and quit it okay?" Jane said

"Sure."

-----

For the next week she tried to ignore the thoughts that raced through her mind as she was in class, but her mind kept wandering, and she kept thinking about what she had said, and wondering if this really would work, or if she was delusional, or if the cold water had gotten to her head. But she still had to see if it worked.

-----

So shall we see what is up with the boys. Remus, whom had returned from his grandmothers looked a tad pale, and sick, though he insisted he was fine, so they dropped it.

"Can you believe what that grease bag did?" James said after telling Remus and Peter about the incident.

"Well you were bothering him." Remus said, rationally as ever.

"So, he bothers me, but you don't see me throwing him into lakes do you?" Sirius said.

"Besides, he attacked a _girl_, it is improper and quite rude." James said.

"But Brin (A/N: pronounced 'Brine') insists that she is quite capable of taking care of herself…"

"And you insist that you aren't sick. What's your point?" James said

"Well…" Remus said.

"Eeeeeeeeeexactly!" Sirius said. "Up for some…"

"Troublemaking?" James finished

"Yep! Remus you-" Sirius began

"No, I've homework to do." Remus cut him off

"Fun sucker." James said under his breath and continued "Peter?"

"Uh… The more time I have to do my homework the less chance of failing I have." Peter said

"You're plenty smart, Pete!" Sirius said

"Yeah, have some fun." James said

"No, no I should do my homework."

"Fine, we'll have all the fun," James began

"To ourselves." Sirius finished

And they swung the portrait open and slammed it shut, Remus flinched from the noise.

"So where's greasy?" James asked

"Well speak of the devil." Sirius said with a satisfied smirk.

"We have decided that you should be awarded, because you have reached an all new low," James said, his arms crossed, as he grinned cynically at Snape.

"Even for you, that is." Sirius said

"True, true, I mean just not bathing is bad enough." James said

"Mmm-hm, I mean, you torture us with your B.O and that glare from your greasy little skull," Sirius added

"But seriously, attacking a girl? Where do you get off?" James finished

"I missed." Snape replied

"What? You hit her dead on."

"Not _her_ you idiots. _You,_ I was aiming for _you_."

"Hmmm… fighting when a girl is in close range?" Sirius said "I do believe that is still extremely churlish! You should really think about your actions before you act."

"You are a rude, rude, rude little boy, I think we shall teach him a lesson. What do you think Sirius?"

"I think you're right." Sirius said looking at James as they both grinned cynically.

----

"Okay, now let's try this." Sabrina said, then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while grabbing the necklace and thinking, her friends, she finally fit in, magic is real, any happy thought would work, but she chose an especially happy one, not a thought really, but, more of a fantasy, falling in love with someone willing to go to any lengths to see her, her savior, whom would take her away from her prison that is her family. She felt warm, and when she opened her eyes, everything was much, much bigger than she remembered. She backed up as much as she could until she tripped, and as she got up and dusted herself off, she looked down and found herself standing upon a charms book.

"OH MY GOD!" She tried to scream, but all that came out of her mouth was the sound of bells ringing. And she looked at her clothes, and she was wearing a green dress that looked as though it was made out of a leaf (think of Tinkerbelle's.) with little green shoes (again, think Tink.). She felt her back and felt wings protruding from it, (more Tinker-bell ness…) they were sparkly and almost see through. "Dear god, I'm a fairy." Again, bell sounds. A scream was heard from downstairs, she grabbed her necklace again and was her normal size and ran down stairs.

"ALLIE DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" Molly screamed.

"And in case you didn't hear," Allie sang "Oh by golly, Molly, have a holly-"

"Don't you dare."

"Jolly-"

"If you say one more word…"

"CHRISTMAS!"

"STOP THIS MADNESS!!!!!!!!" Molly screamed again and resumed running around the common room, being chased by Allie.

"But you see Molly, this is all that is good about Christmas! Making fun of your name, because, oh by golly, you should have a holly jolly Christmas Molly!" Allie said.

"Will you shut _up_!?" She almost begged

"Not until January!" Allie mocked.

"What is going on here?" Sabrina asked

"Ever heard the song "have a holly jolly Christmas"?" Lilly asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"Allie is chasing Molly around singing it and adding her name in. Molly, holly, jolly, by golly… they all rhyme." Jane answered

"And It's bothering the hell out of her." Lilly said

----

"Well he gives new meaning to the word slime-ball." James said

"I'll say." Sirius said "That was a fine punishment. Hey know how I was supposed to come up with a name for us."

"Yes," James said as they walked away from a slime covered Snape.

"How about the punishers!?" Sirius said eagerly.

"That is so-"

"Great!?"

"Corny."

"I tried."

"Not really." James said opening the portrait hole.

Molly had tackled allie and was yelling at her.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"I've stopped haven't I?"  
"Apologize or I'll never get off of you!"

"What if I said Sirius was right there."

"Yeah, right."

"Hi." Sirius said

"Oh lordie." Molly said jumping up, blushing.

"Thank God. She finally gets off."

"You realize you are going to die now."

"AAAAKKK!" And Molly chased Allie up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"What happened?" James asked

"Well boys," Sabrina started, throwing her arms over each of their shoulders "Have you ever heard the song 'Have a Holly Jolly Christmas' ?"

A/N: END! YAY! WHOO!

I am obsessed with Tinker-bell, so, I obviously am going to picture Brinee's fairy form as Tinker-bell right?

Okay so…

HA! MR. MACARTHY! I USED CHURLISH! I USED CHURLISH IN MY STORY!!!!!

Oh.. and yes, that really did happen to me.

Every one I know including all the characters in this story: INCASE YOU DIDN'T HEAR, OH BY GOLLY, MOLLY, HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR!

Me: I'm going to kill them all… REVIEW! (Thanks to my wonderfull reveiwers)


	14. The chapter I wrote when I wrote it befo...

I Do. Not Own. It.

Katarina: What don't you own?

Me: Harry Potter…

Katarina: Well, if you did own it would you really be posting your story here and making nothing instead of posting it in books and making millions?  
Me: Well DUH! We know that but I really don't want a lawsuit, nor do the good people of FFN so I'm just acknowledging that I don't own it.

Katarina: Well… do you own the cookie?

Me: What!?  
Katarina: Do you own this cookie!? ::holds up a cookie::  
Me: No… what kind of-  
Katarina: Well you baked it!  
Me: You are making disclaimers confusing for everyone… OKAY SO I OWN NOTHING…

Katarina: well what about-  
Me: I have to go now… and bring Katarina to the big bouncy room with rubber walls, but I've acknowledged that I own nothing, so I OWN NOTHING AND BEGIN THIS CHAPTER!!!

_**Chapter 15: Confiding in Remus**_

"Remus!!!" Sabrina yelled grabbing him by his sleeve.

"What?" He said running along with her.

She dragged him into a closet "Do you vow to tell no one about what you are about to see!?"

"Er… uh…Yeah sure…"

"You realize that you are the only person I can trust, you don't have a big mouth like them…"

"Ummmm…"

"Okay." She checked the door and grabbed her necklace, and Remus could no longer see her, he frantically searched his surroundings.

She flew around his head creating a slight residue of gold dust.

"Oh. My. Lord. Brina is that you!?"

She nodded her head and changed back.

"You can't tell anyone, you promised."

"I wont… that's just… not normal."

"Yeah, I know… No speakie of the fairy."

"Not even James and Sirius?"  
"HA! They've bigger mouths than most girls!"

"So that's a no."

"That's a no-_one_."

----

'_Damn it!'_ Remus thought _'Feeling extremely guilty now! I mean, if Brin can count on me to keep her secrets, should I not be able to tell her mine? But I don't want to scare away my friend. Nah… it's probably best not to tell her anyways.'_

"Bonjour mon ami! Comment cava ajourd hui?" (::the authoress coughs rather loudly:: cough- Hello, my friend, how are you today-cough) Sabrina said

"Moi? Pas beacoup." (Me? Not great.) Remus replied  
"Por quoi?" (Why?)

"I'd rather not say." Said Remus, switching back to English.

"Okay then…"

----

Brittany walked into the library and saw someone who looked remotely familiar as she walked over to the table and looked curiously at him and something snapped in her mind.

"Severus, right?" She smiled at him

"Yeah" Replied the (a/n: ::cough-hack-greasy-git-cough-hack::) boy "What do you want?"

"Just to say hi. Possibly get to know you a little better?" She said in a tone that was almost a question.

Snape sighed and said "Sure, why not."  
"So… Tell me about yourself!"

"Well, there are these two blokes I despise, perhaps you know them, James Potter and his best mate, Sirius Black." He started

----

"Oy, stupid." Sabrina hissed

"What?" James, Sirius, and Peter said turning their heads towards her.

"Ha, so they answer." She laughed "Sirius, got somewhat for you."

"What?" He asked

She pulled a small thing out of her bag and tapped it with her wand and it grew into a black guitar, with, in white cursive were the words 'Sirius Black' "For you."

"Why did you-"

"You've been getting really good lately, so I figured you may just want one."

"How did you get it?"

"I have my ways…"

"These things are really expensive, I've got to pay you back, I can't accept-"

"If you want to pay me back, just… uh… just… well… you don't have to pay me back. Besides, I conjured it."

----

Sabrina (now a fairy) was flying around the girls dormitory, considering this was the only place where she could fly and not get caught or freeze, _'Whee!" _she thought

"Now really," Alice was talking to Jenny "That potions essay was just cruel. No one can think, I mean, its December, so how are we supposed to keep our minds off of Christmas?"

'_Uh-oh, were am I supposed to hide?" _She saw a little fairy doll and picked it up then threw it under the bed it was on and sat in the same spot.

"I know," Jenny saidpicking up Sabrina and throwing her in her trunk "That was brutal." She began to close the trunk.

"_No-way I'm getting locked in a trunk, why must I get myself into these situations?'_ she thought.

She had to hide under a bed for three hours before the other two girls left and she could change back.

"Never doing that again. Ever."

A/N: Crappy ending but I've got writers block and I'm only able to write poetry for some reason… XX I'm gonna die… here's one of my poems, my newest one and I'm going to put it her because I have no life.

Please my dear

Let us not dwell upon this very moment

I beg of you not to

We will meet again,

That I can promise you, my dear,

Though I'm not sure we have much time at this very moment

But do you remember those sunny warm beaches

And those beautiful sunsets?

Where you held me safe and warm

And our first meeting, oh the thought of that moment fills me with joy

'Twas love at first sight

All these years we have been inseparable

But that is soon to end

I knew all this when I shoved you out of the way

And took that bullet

And please my love,

Do not try to avenge me,

I don't want that rage to consume you

Do not worry for I will always be here

You know that place between sleep and awake

That is where I will stay

And I hope

That my love will reside within you

Our time is running short

So with my last gasping breath

I apologize to you, whilst you hold me in your arms

You ask me why?

Well it's simple my love-

I apologize for bleeding on your shirt

Our time is through

Now it's my time to leave you

You're begging me not to go

And calling my name

As your tears fall upon me

Now I'm crying

As it all goes black

I'm not afraid of dying

Though I don't want to die

I just hate to see you cry

I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer

Because everything has faded to black

But I will always love you

And your love has made me whole

My death is nothing just knowing that…

Goodbye.

What do you think? Review please!!!

The queen of scones… who are you!?  
And Val… I'm going to keel you…

Katarina: Ohhh… Val.'s in trouble… she used KEEL not just KILL DO YOU KNOW HOW MAD SHE HAS TO BE TO USE KEEL… YOU'D HAVE TO RHYME HER NAME WITH SEVERAL THINGS IN A SEQUENCE TO GET HER THAT MAD!!!

Me: Why are you here… you're making the writer's block worse!!!

Katarina: … Because… erm… I'm your best insane friend whom tortures Snape?

Me: True… and about the writers block… I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE BECAUSE I'M LOST GUYS HEEEEEEEEELP! See Kat, you're useful for something!

Katarina: GREAT NOW I DON'T GET MY AWARD!

Moi: Review please, and HELP ME PLEASE!!! I'll beg, I'm not so high and mighty that I wont. Bye, hoped you enjoyed the poem and the story and the blaaaaaaah… I'm going to die… byebye.


	15. The 'M' word!

Disclaimer: Own? Own? I own nothing! Who said I owned anything?

_Quick note: I'd like to apologize for the long wait, you see, not only did I break my ankle, and get a slight case of writers block, but I also got a bad reveiw, and it really hurt, and you know what, It was about Sabrina, they didn't like the charachter, well "Dawn" dearie, if you're reading this, that charachter was the creation of a tenyear old girl who, when she turned twelve, started looking at her old notebooks and started to write this story, so you basically squished my writing flame for a bit there. But I'm all good now, and I realize people who say things like that aren't worth the time of day, but you guys needed an explanation, and you deserve it so I'm giving it to you now.  
PS: I'd like to thank Val for bringing me up when I was upset about that review, and just being an all around great person, I just feel like I need to say this now, because she's just awesome._

_**Chapter 16: The 'M' Word**_

Every one had gotten back from Christmas break a few weeks earlier, and their schedules were slowly getting back to normal.

Sirius had been lying around the common room all day on this particular Sunday, complaining of his bordem for the past fifteen minutes, an eerie silence had struck the room until, that is, Sirius broke it. "James…"

"What Sirius?" James said, sighing.

"I'm bored…"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes "We know you're board Sirius, you don't need to tell us another sixty times."

"I believe that was directed at James." Sirius said indignantly.

"Fine then," James said "We know you're bored, and we don't need you telling us another sixty times."

Sirius glared at him "Well there's nothing to do."

Remus looked up at his friend "You could always do your homework." Sirius and James, on the other hand, simply responded with a few moments of staring as if Remus was speaking a foreign language, before they broke out in laughter.

"Remus, I may be bored, but I'm not _desperate_!" Sirius said through his fits of laughter.

Sabrina shook her head at him "Fine, when Dirus finds out that you didn't do your essay, it's your funeral." She said, shrugging. "Ah well," she hopped out of her seat "I'm off for a stroll around the castle, anyone want to join me?"

"I'm in." James said jumping out of his chair.

Sirius shrugged "It's something to do."

As the other three hopped out the portrait hole Remus smiled at himself "Finally, now I can study in peace."

Out in the halls they really weren't paying attention as they moved along.

"Sirius, why didn't you go home for Christmas?" Sabrina asked, breaking the silence.

"I just didn't want to." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Well I was ju-" Sabrina was cut off by the boy she had just bumped into, and she knocked over various rolls of parchment and stacks of books "Oh Snape I'm so sorry!" She immediately bent over to help him pick up his books.

He, on the other hand simply gave her a disgusted look and snarled at her "I don't need any help from filthy mudbloods such as yourself."

James glared at him "Back off, you great grease ball, you have no reason to be throwing around nasty names, considering there is only one of us here that needs a shower."

"What's a mudblood?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You should ask one of your friends, I have no time to answer your stupid questions." Snape said as if he was growing tired of being in her presence.

"You're no better than anyone else here you great bigot!" Sirius snapped at him, as Snape walked off, ignoring him.

"Now, again, I shall ask you. What. Is. A. Mud-Blood?" She was getting rather tired of being ignored.

"It's just a really nasty name, for someone who's muggle born. Ignore him though, you know his brain has been contaminated from all that grease on his skull." James said.

For the next few weeks everything had been pretty boring, classes went on and the winter months slowly turned to the warmer months of Spring, and as it turned to April, and it appeared as if the pressures of end-of-term exams were starting.

Lily was probably studious than anyone else. She sat in her favorite chair and was constantly reading every page of every text book she had.

Sabrina placed her book down, then she looked from Lily to Jane "She's gone mad. She already _knows _everything. Why is she studying so much?"

"Because," Lily said, not looking up from her book "I may have forgotten something, or missed something."

Jane laughed "what could you have missed?"

Lily was still reading "Anything, so I'm making sure I didn't."

Sabrina shook her head and walked over to the boys. "Whatcha upto?" She said casually.

"Studying…" Remus said "you should really at least look over your notes." I think I may have lied, Remus may have been the most studious student in the Gryffindor common room.

"I did, I actually just finished a few moments ago." She slid down in her chair. "What about you guys?" She directed this question to James, Sirius, and Peter, who were immersed in conversation.

"Okay…" James said, clearly not listening to her "Sounds great 'Brina."

"Mmhmmm yeah…" Sirius said, in the same tone.

Peter, sat up and smiled at her "Plotting."

Her eyes lit up and she slid over across the floor and sat on her knees by the group of boys. "Ooh! What?"

As Peter was about to answer Jane said to her "Hey, help me get bookworm here outside, she needs a break, I'm afraid if she doesn't get one she will then she'll pitch a spaz."

"Ah… damn."

"Well, we're gonna be in the hallway, setting up in about a half an hour…" Peter said.

"Oh. Well, see you there! Thanks Pete!"

"Lily, come on, it's nice out!" Sabrina said, trying to coax her friend out onto the grounds.

"I really should be studying-"

"Lily, you're a nutcase." Jane said.

"Okay then let me back to my books."

"Nope… you need a break."

"Fine… but only for an hour."

"Okay, at least you're outside…" Jane said rolling her eyes.

For the next hour Lily asked her friends several questions, quizzing them, which, in turn, annoyed them considering they were out her for a break.

Sabrina ran inside and saw Sirius, James, and Peter all laughing at a suit of armor, which, to her, seemed really odd. She ran over, smiling, and asked "What's so funny?"

Sirius then doubled over with laughter as did James, Peter, who was merely giggling said to her "We locked Snape in the suit of armor."

Her smile suddenly turned into a look of disgusted surprise "You could _hurt _him!"

"Wasn't that the point?" James asked giving her a strange look.

She picked up the helmet and held it over his head as she said "Oh are you okay? I'm so sorry for my _idiotic _friends.

Snape simply said "I need no help from you, mudblood."

She gave him a hateful disgusting look as she dropped the helmet back on his head with a large CLANG noise, it must have echoed in the helmet because you could have sworn you heard a muffled 'Ouch' from the inside of the suit of armor, if you had been there. "You all saw me, I _tried _to be nice, I really did." She threw her hands up in the air and started to walk away, as Sirius and James nearly fell to the ground laughing.

"Hey!" A girl from Ravenclaw with long brown hair yelled at Sabrina "that wasn't very nice!"

"Who are you?" She asked

"Brittany, but that's beside the point! You should try to be a little bit nicer to people, I mean, just because he's not as 'cool' as you think you are."

Sabrina walked over to this Brittany girl "One, I am nice, you didn't see the whole thing-"

"Yes I did, you dropped that helmet on him!"

"Please let me finish, you _didn't _see the whole thing. I am usually unbelievably nice to people, except for when they _provoke _me. And, honestly, I do not think of myself as 'cool, groovy' or anything else, I think of myself as an eleven year old blue eyed blond Gryffindor with about six close friends and a larger circle of friends that aren't close."

"But you still-"

"No I didn't, you see, my _idiots_" she gestured to the trio over there "here trapped him inside, and I attempted to get the great grease-ball out-"

"Hey!"

She ignored her "and when I asked him if he was okay, he simply stated that he did not need nor want my help because I, apparently, am a mudblood, thus inferior to him. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go back to the common room. Nice meeting you, Brittany." She shook her hand and strode off down the corridor, barely keeping her composure any longer, as she muttered to herself "Stupid people, butting in when they have no idea what's going on."

_A/N: I would like to say, right now that: I AM SO SORRY!  
I can't believe that this is the first time I've updated since January 8th! If you want my list for not updating, please e-mail me at now keep in mind, that it is just for kicks, laughs for the most part. You see, I broke my ankle, did not get to see kat on the bus every morning and afternoon, thus had a Kat-withdrawl, resulting in not just writers block, but so much writers block it may have been confused for The Great Wall of China. I would love to thank Kat, for coming up with the whole suit of armor thing, if you would like me to start doing revewer thank-you's, then please state it in your review! Sorry for the long wait, again!_

Thanks to:

the muggle marauder: yeah I know, I'm gonna do that soon, and the italics, well, my laptop was being a spaz.

abilars: yep, kat is my best friend/beta/person whom got me out of this writing slump.

WoW-Girl: you're pausitive reaction makes me smile and all warm and fuzzy inside!

Kirbycakes: Your review made me happy beyond all bounds. Thank you so much for your words of kindness!

CrazyGirl: Hmm... who could this be? Certainly not Kat, I mean, Kat would never torture snape, I mean, come on, she definantly didn't give me the suit of armor idea... Hehe, thanks so much, non-kat.

EyesofEmerald: Val, you are completely awesome, and I'd like to thank you for bringing up my spirit when I was down, you are truly a great friend and role modelD

meganegreer21: thanks! I'm certain you're a good writer too!

Raven A. Star: Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing so much!

Kay guys, just push that little purple button, I've so missed those review e-mails I get from 


End file.
